


I pray for the wicked on the weekend

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Genderbending, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Gabriel never expected to be put before a court of three shapeshifters with the bunker clan chained to chairs behind him.It was up to Sam to get them out of this.  Gabriel couldn’t imagine Sam’s state of mind right now.





	I pray for the wicked on the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Say Amen (Saturday Night)” by Panic! At The Disco. I don’t know what this work even is, honestly. Enjoy!

Since Dean was getting more and more bored at the bunker lately, he decided to go looking for his husband.

Through a portal. To another dimension.

And since Cas was with Gabriel, Sam came along too.

As soon as the Winchester brothers went through the portal, they regretted it. Aphrodite was there, only it wasn’t the goddess he was used to.

She was a man.

Dean and Sam blinked rapidly, the male Aphrodite smiling kindly. She looked like Balthazar, and it was freaking them out.

“Welcome to the genderbend dimension,” Aphrodite said in a deeper register. 

Dean blinked a few more times in disbelief. “We’re women?” His tone was softer and sweeter than normal, making his eyes widen.

Aphrodite materialized a mirror for them both.

And okay, Dean was freaking out. He was a woman. He looked like a woman.

And he was hot. Whoa.

His tallness immediately gave him runway model status. His hair went just past his shoulders, taking on a more blonde-brown color, natural waves accentuating his face. His insane amount of freckles were on full display around his nose and cheeks. His skin was more porcelain than tan, making his green-gold eyes pop. His outfit had changed to black combat boots, tight black jeans, and an olive green tee.

“I look awesome,” Dean said in disbelief.

“If you say so.”

Dean turned to Sam, and his eyes widened again.

Sam was hotter than him. Goddammit. He should have known.

Sam’s wavy brown hair went to the small of his back. He had an hourglass figure that complimented his height. His eyes were an icy blue, and he wore the hell out of his blue tee and jeans.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.”

Sam grinned and flipped his hair. “Hate you too.”

“How did you know we would come?” Dean asked Aphrodite.

“H had a feeling you would show up,” Aphrodite answered. “As for Sam, I could sense your love for Hermes before you even went through the portal.”

Sam swallowed, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Aphrodite said. “Love is my business. Right, Dean?”

Dean turned to his brother. “Yes it is.”

“They should be here soon,” Aphrodite informed them.

Dean realized that he had not looked around since he went through the portal. He was in a hotel room, one of the more expensive suites that Cas would splurge on for vacations. The furniture was all velvety red, most likely due to Aphrodite’s personal tastes.

That’s when the door opened.

Balthazar entered and shut the door. His blonde hair was styled into a bob, his black blouse and skirt weirding Dean out a little.

They were all women. Okay. He had to get used to that.

“Well, well, well,” Balthazar said, his heels clacking and his jewelry shimmering, “I knew you couldn’t stay away from such an opportunity.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We didn’t think you went to the…”

“Genderbend dimension,” Aphrodite supplied.

“Yes. That.”

Balthazar waggled his eyebrows, highlighting his gray eyeshadow. His blue-gray eyes were bright as he said, “be sure to keep it in your pants, okay? They’ll be here in a minute.”

Sam crossed his arms and gave him Bitch Face Number 9. 

Balthazar just laughed and remarked, “tough crowd.”

“They don’t like your outfit. I told you that you would look better in-”

“Hush, Aphra. I got a few stares.”

“Did you now?” Aphrodite asked skeptically.

“I sure did. There was this one particularly sexy man who-”

The Winchesters sighed in relief as the door opened.

It was Gabriel.

Dean watched Sam take in the image of the archangel as a woman. To Dean’s surprise, Gabriel was an eight at least. Gabriel’s brunette hair was straightened past his shoulders, his eyes a softer brown accentuated with mascara, wearing a flattering white dress with a brown leather jacket.

Just like Sam, Gabriel’s poker face was masterful. “Hello Sam.”

Sam put his mask in place. “Hi Gabe.”

The door opened again. Artemis and Cas entered the room and shut the door, finishing a conversation.

Artemis as a man reminded Dean of Cas. Her hair was styled with gel, her eyes the color of roasted coffee. She wore jeans, a black tee, and a black leather jacket.

But Cas. Oh, Castiel Winchester.

Dean’s husband had curly black hair, going all the way to the middle of his back. His eyes were as calm as a lake, his skin a wonderful shade of tan. He wore a skintight black dress that hugged his jaw-dropping curves. He had on eyeliner, the black stripe precise enough to cut glass, making him seem almost catlike. His black heels clacked against the floor as he entered. 

Dean felt any words catch in his throat. 

With the voice of an angel, — pun intended — Cas said, “I was skeptical that you would come here, Dean. I suppose I was wrong.”

Dean just smiled, unable to form words at the moment. He heard a few stifled laughs in the background at his reaction to Cas, but he didn’t feel like snapping. 

Cas sent Dean a mental message: “You look beautiful.”

Dean blushed profusely and sent back: “So do you, darlin’.”

Cas pushed a strand of hair away from his cheek, his silver wedding ring glinting in the lamplight. Cas usually didn’t wear his ring on missions; he hid it in his trench coat pocket. Such a detail gave Dean a thrill. 

The subject changed in the room, but it was all white noise to Dean. He was imagining what it would be like to kiss Cas right now. Would it be softer? Sweeter? What would touching him be like? 

Dean swallowed. Keep it in his pants. Right.

He saw Aphrodite open the portal again. It was time to go, unfortunately. Dean wanted a little more time to stare at Cas, but it wasn’t to be. Cas appeared by his side, taking his hand. Dean’s breath hitched at their close proximity. Dean registered Balthazar, Artemis, Sam, and Gabriel go through the portal, the latter couple’s hands intertwined. Cas smiled and lightly pulled Dean forward, leading him through the portal as Aphrodite closed it.

Their visions were black for a mere second. Then, they were all at Gabriel’s cloud, their bodies back to normal.

————

Sam swore this wasn’t real.

Gabriel was playing a silly song on the piano, singing perfectly in tune with Jack. Sam had never seen Gabriel look so happy, so carefree.

So perfect.

What was it that Cas said once? That Gabriel was a ten?

Yes, that was it. 

Sam glanced over at Cas, who had brought him here, and saw him in a trance.

This must be a rare occurrence, then.

As if afraid to break the spell, Cas spoke in a hushed tone, “I haven’t seen him like this since I was young.”

Gabriel started playing the keys faster and faster, Jack singing higher and higher.

Sam imagined a young Cas and Balthazar in place of Jack, but found that he couldn’t. The only thing he could focus on is the image in front of him.

Sam glanced again at Cas in his peripherals, and saw him deep in thought, his expression drawn. He was clearly thinking of simpler times, before humanity, before there was great evil in the world, when angels could sing and be content in the clouds. Sam wondered what such a world would have been like to witness.

Jack suddenly sat on top of the piano, making Gabriel laugh — with an uncharacteristic pureness — as they finished the song. Once the last note rang in the air, Sam heard Cas and Balthazar — who Cas must have summoned via mental message — clapping. Gabriel and Jack stared at them wide-eyed.

“Bravo,” Balthazar said. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Gabriel was surprised for a beat, then asked Jack, “did you set this up somehow?”

Jack shook his head. “If you sing it, they will come.”

“You made him watch Field of Dreams?” Balthazar asked.

“I was going to take him to a baseball game sometime. So, Field of Dreams.”

“Uncle Gabe wants to teach me about sports,” Jack confirmed.

Uncle Gabe? 

Sam smiled. Did that make him-

“What do you think, Uncle Sam?” Jack asked innocently.

Sam pushed the flurry of emotions that arose to the back of his mind. “It’s a good idea. I know quite a bit about sports too, so I can help out.”

Cas asked jokingly, “trying to sway my adopted son to your side?”

“I said uncle, didn’t I?” Jack said pointedly.

Cas smiled. “You’re too good for this world, Jack.”

Jack grinned boyishly.

“Okay, hate to break things up, but,” Gabriel said hurriedly, “Sam and I have a date now. Shoo.”

“What if we wanna watch?” Balthazar teased.

Gabriel made a sharp shooing motion with his hand. “Bye bye, now. See you tomorrow.”

Balthazar, Cas, and Jack teleported away after some grumbling.

Gabriel cast away the piano and walked towards Sam. “Hi. Sorry about them.”

The second Gabriel was close enough, Sam silenced him with a kiss. “It’s fine. They’re nothing compared to my family.”

“You may have a point.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, Sam’s old hoodie materializing on him. “Dinner should be ready in a few minutes.”

Sam nodded. “You should play piano more often.”

Gabriel’s gaze turned playful. “So you could draw more pictures when I’m not paying attention? No.” Gabriel declared, “from now on, you’re going to draw me like one of your French girls.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I should have known you would say that eventually.”

————

Dean had always been obsessed with cowboys. It was one of the few things he couldn’t stop talking about once the topic was brought up. Old western culture was fascinating to him; it was kill or be killed, which wasn’t so far removed from his hunter lifestyle. He idolized cowboys — and rock bands — when he was growing up. Cowboys were his Clark Gable and his Kate Upton rolled into one. They gave Dean his first indication that he definitely wasn’t the straightest of arrows.

So when Cas appeared wearing a full cowboy outfit, Dean couldn’t even comprehend what was happening in his head.

Cas knew full well about Dean’s fixation on cowboys. Cas knew exactly what he was doing.

As he spoke with Balthazar, — also in a cowboy outfit — Cas’s only eye contact with Dean was a wink.

A fucking wink!

Dean registered the wayward sisters, Jo, and Charlie giggling somewhere in the background, as per usual. 

He heard Claire lean over to Sam and ask, “what is Dean’s face right now?”

Sam bit on his lip to prevent from laughing. He explained, “Dean has always had an...obsession with cowboys.”

Claire smirked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Sam confirmed.

“It’s so on,” Alex commented.

“Like Donkey Kong,” Patience added.

————

“Hey, cowboy.” Dean pushed Cas against the mattress.

Cas asked mock innocently, “what are you going to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dean arched down towards Cas. “I’m going to ride you.”

Cas chuckled as Dean eased their lips together. “You’re ridiculous.”

————

Gabriel never expected to be put before a court of three shapeshifters with the bunker clan chained to chairs behind him.

It was up to Sam to get them out of this. Gabriel couldn’t imagine Sam’s state of mind right now.

Nonetheless, Gabriel whispered to Sam, who sat by his side, “have you been reading those law books I got you?”

Gabriel was the only one who knew that Sam still studied law. Sam soaked up any information — like a sponge — that the bunker’s extensive library could provide. Sam had dedicated years in between hunts combing through dusty volumes, learning anything and everything he could. Gabriel remembered how, during one of their dates, Sam couldn’t stop speaking excitedly about a collection of law books he found. And since Gabriel was a considerate other half, he spent free time tracking down rarer books about different types of law. Criminal law, constitutional law, public law.

Being held in a phony court by shapeshifting judges was a situation Gabriel never imagined himself in, but it was something he made Sam oddly prepared for without realizing it.

Sam seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because his mouth quirked upwards almost imperceptibly. He whispered back, “I read them cover to cover. Three times. I got it, babe.”

Gabriel batted his eyelashes. “I’m babe now?”

“Give me your gun, and I’ll call you whatever you want later.”

Gabriel slipped his pistol loaded with silver bullets into Sam’s inner jacket pocket. “We’re in court. There are three shapeshifters giving us the evil eye and your family is just out of earshot. Does dirty talk in this situation turn you on?”

“Maybe a little.” Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Anyway, I need to get to work. Time’s almost up.”

Gabriel put his hand over Sam’s. “I believe in you. And as a backup-”

“I know.”

Gabriel nodded. “Dazzle them.”

Time was called. Sam went to the judge’s stand and proceeded to outwit every monster in the room.

Gabriel could barely keep up with the words hurled from the judge’s stand towards Sam, and the words Sam used to counter every accusation. All he knew was that Sam wasn’t giving an inch. 

Gabriel didn’t have the courage to turn around and look at anyone in the eye, especially since Dean and Cas were back there somewhere. But Sam was doing good. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he bore it with grace and poise. Gabriel witnessed the verbal fencing match before him and was awestruck that Sam was his. 

Sam Winchester, the smartest and kindest and handsomest and strongest human he knew, was his.

When it became clear that there would be no winners in this scenario, Sam suddenly looked Gabriel right in the eyes. “Okay. We’ll do it your way.”

Faster than it took to blink, Sam had drawn the gun and started firing.

One, two, three.

The shapeshifters fell to the ground simultaneously, bullet holes in each of their foreheads. Sam observed the smoking barrel of Gabriel’s pistol and blew.

And fuck, Gabriel had to think of innocent things like puppies and kittens, because being turned on in front of his other half’s family and his own little brother was a big no-no.

He stood up and snapped his fingers, freeing everyone from their chains. Sam crossed the room and handed the gun back to Gabriel. He tucked it in his inner jacket pocket, Sam going to his family’s side. He was immediately praised, Gabriel glad to see looks of awe on some of their faces.

————

“Why didn’t you help him?” Castiel asked, purely out of curiosity.

Gabriel answered, “Sam totally had that.”

“You’re goddamn right he did,” Dean called out from across the room.

————

“I want you to be my successor.”

Balthazar plopped into the chair across from Gabriel. “I knew that this conversation would happen eventually.”

“You’re my one and only option, Bali. I hate to do this to you-”

“You’re in love.” Balthazar tapped on his thigh with an index finger. “I never thought I would lose both of my brothers to the Winchesters.”

“You’re not losing me or Cassie. Where did you get that from?”

“I know it’s coming, and I don’t blame either of you for this one bit.” Balthazar said, “in a few years, you’ll both want to stay on Earth, which leaves me to run Heaven. The only thing missing is my archangel ranking. That’s what you’re going to bestow upon me, right?”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

“You shouldn’t have asked Cassie. I can’t imagine a world where he didn’t leave us for Dean. And I’m not trying to be petty or anything. I just know that this leaves me to step up in the event that there’s no more monsters to fight.”

Gabriel looked guilty. “I never thought-”

“That the ridiculously handsome Sam Winchester would return your feelings?” Balthazar paused. “I know that, and I understand.”

Gabriel swallowed. “You’re much more tolerable when you’re sober. I’m proud of you for that, and I think you could lead quite well. You won’t have to worry about it for quite a while, but it would ease my mind if you accepted.”

“Then I accept.”

————

“I’m going to a meeting at a costume party tonight.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Is it dangerous?” 

“No. There will be mainly angels and gods there.”

Dean pursed his lips.

Cas huffed. “I’ll be fine, Dean.”

A pause. “It never gets easier, you know.”

Cas knelt in front of Dean on the couch and pressed a long kiss to his forehead. Dean, as usual, melted into the touch, holding Cas’s shoulders in place. Cas whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too. What are you dressing up as?”

Cas chose not to answer, smirking and saying goodbye.

“Cas!”

————

“I have a meeting at a costume party tonight. I have to get ready.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. He wondered if he should question Gabriel, but he decided against it. He said into the phone, “please be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

————

Claire didn’t know what possessed her to buy a ring.

She didn’t plan on proposing to Kaia for a long while yet, but it comforted her to have a ring when she was ready to pop the question.

Claire sat on her bed, thinking of what got her in this position. It all started when she first met Kaia, when she was a fearful woman who couldn’t control her dreamwalker powers. Claire promised to protect her, and she had kept good on her promise. She refused to put Kaia in harm’s way, allowing her to stay in the bunker or wherever they decided to go. Claire had hunting in her blood, and it was a calling she couldn’t ignore. She only took easier hunts, though, since she didn’t want Kaia to worry too much about her safety. Despite going on hunts, she remained a doting and patient girlfriend, always allowing Kaia to set the pace. Their romantic relationship was slow-going, but Claire wouldn’t have it any other way. It only made her more and more sure that Kaia was the one for her.

Claire chose a simple engagement ring, a thin silver band with a small amethyst in the center. She stared at it appreciatively before closing it in the velvet black box. She hid it in her nightstand drawer and smiled.

————

“You accepted.”

Balthazar looked at Castiel. “I did my duty.”

Cas nodded. “You’ll be a good leader when the time comes. When is the ritual?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Castiel asked, “are you sure you want to spend your last night as a seraphim in these costumes?”

Balthazar looked in the mirror and sighed deeply. “No, but these costumes make Gabe happy, for some unknown reason.”

“I think it looks good on you.”

Balthazar scoffed. “Very funny.”

————

“Okay,” Gabriel said giddily, “let’s walk in there like the badasses we are.”

“We don’t look like badasses in these-”

“Hush, Balthazar,” Castiel hissed. “Just fucking own it.”

Gabriel pushed open the door to the chamber, bombarded with the craziest party they had seen since the Gatsby dimension. There was a gigantic in-ground pool, balconies used as diving boards, an entire wall of alcohol, and a rainbow dance floor.

A few tables full of angels and gods watched with interest as Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel entered the chamber.

They heard a shriek, and saw Aphrodite waving them over. The brothers went to the table and received hugs and greetings from the goddess. They saw that Artemis and Apollo were across from her, and they exchanged hellos.

Aphrodite was dressed as Marilyn Monroe, Artemis was in all bright colors, and Apollo wore dark colors.

“Did you dress up as each other?” Balthazar asked the twins.

“We sure did,” Artemis said. “It was my brother’s idea.”

Balthazar looked at Apollo. “I like it.”

“Are you the three musketeers?” Aphrodite asked.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel said proudly.

“Okay, let me guess,” Aphrodite pointed to Balthazar, “Athos,” she pointed to Castiel, “Aramis,” she pointed to Gabriel, “and Porthos.”

“Correct,” Gabriel said.

The three brothers materialized chairs and got down to business.

————

Castiel didn’t know how he got here.

But all of a sudden, he was goading Balthazar into jumping from the balcony into the pool.

He had one too many drinks. It wasn’t often that he got to let loose like this. He hadn’t been this drunk since Moondoor a few years back.

What was it that made him act like this? He had no idea.

Balthazar leapt from the balcony and cannonballed into the pool, the table cheering.

————

They were all drunk. But when a certain song came on, the gods started to sing it loudly.

It took Castiel until the chorus to realize why.

...Drinking champagne, made by the angel who goes by the name of Glittering Gabriel...

Cas stared open-mouthed at his brother, everyone cheering as Gabriel took multiple bows.

What is going on?

————

Castiel watched Balthazar sing confidently on stage, his rarely-used melodic voice curling around every lyric.

He looked around, and saw many patrons mesmerized by the sight. 

The way Apollo was watching his brother was certainly interesting...

————

They all collapsed on furniture in Gabriel’s cloud, barely able to stand.

Castiel noticed Balthazar’s flushed cheeks and asked from the couch, “why is your face red?”

Balthazar blushed harder and curled up on an armchair. “No reason.”

Gabriel’s head popped out from under his bedsheets and examined Balthazar carefully. Gabriel declared, “you fucked Apollo.”

Cas choked on his own spit. “Holy shit.”

“Impressed?” Balthazar asked.

“A little,” Cas admitted.

“Goddamn,” Gabriel said, “you’re really drunk, Cassie. And I’m proud of you, Bali.”

“Thanks bro.”

“Now I need to sleep. It’s almost two in the morning. Good night.” Gabriel disappeared under a mountain of sheets.

In his haze, Castiel sent a text to Dean before falling asleep.

————

Dean was ready to scream at Cas when he got to the bunker.

Who sends the text ‘See you in the morning. Love you’?! Certainly not the Cas that Dean knew.

But when Dean returned from breakfast and saw Cas hurling in the toilet, all the anger that had been broiling in Dean’s system dissipated.

“Darlin’.” Dean sat next to Cas and rubbed his back. After a moment, Cas leaned backwards into Dean’s arms. He held Cas comfortingly, the angel taking deep breaths and resting his head on Dean’s chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m the worst. I’m the worst husband ever. I’m so-”

“Hush, darlin’. It’s okay.” Dean pressed a kiss into Cas’s hair, holding him as close as possible. Cas was clammy and pale and a complete mess, but Dean didn’t care. “It’s okay, Cas.”

“No it isn’t. I’m literally the worst. I have the worst judgment. You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve to find me like this and have to deal with it and-”

“Hey,” Dean said soothingly, “don’t put yourself down, okay? You just drank too much, and that’s okay. It happens to the best of us. I’ve done far worse than this.” A pause. “I made a vow, if you’ll recall.”

Cas finally had the strength to turn around in Dean’s embrace. He looked at Dean through glassy eyes.

“I vowed to care for you in sickness and in health. I think that this qualifies as sickness, darlin’.”

Cas blinked a few times, as if comprehending Dean’s words. “I’m still sorry. I feel awful.”

Dean’s mouth quirked upwards. “From the alcohol or-?”

“For doing this to you. For making you worry about me all night, only to find me puking in the fucking toilet.”

“Darlin’,” Dean cupped Cas’s cheeks, “I said that it was okay. I don’t need to know the reasons why you did this. As long as you’re okay, it doesn’t matter.” Dean kissed Cas’s forehead. “I love every broken piece of you, just like you love every broken piece of me. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean helped Cas stand and kept him close by all day.

————

“I’m sorry, but I have a sacred ritual to attend tonight.”

Dean clenched his jaw. Cas was finally feeling better, and he was going to leave again. “Is there any way you can miss it?”

“I’m sorry, Dean, but no.”

“You just got back on your feet. I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“I’m low on grace, that’s all.”

Dean paused. “That mental conversation with Gabriel. You said you were letting your powers wane. You used to be able to drink an entire liquor store, but now you can only drink a whole bottle. Is that what’s going on?”

Cas didn’t even deny it. “Yes. I have to go.”

Dean said in a non-negotiable tone, “come home the second it’s over.”

Cas nodded and promised, “after tonight, I’ll make it up to you. I won’t leave your side unless you want me to, or unless my presence is absolutely required elsewhere.”

Dean stared at his lap, his head bowed as he sat on the mattress. “Do you swear?”

Cas knelt across from him, causing Dean to look down at him. “I swear. I’ll do anything for your love.”

Dean instantly believed him. “Be safe.”

“I will. I love you so much.”

Dean clasped Cas’s hand. “I love you too.”

————

Balthazar’s wings were bronze.

Castiel stared at them for a long moment in disbelief.

Balthazar was an archangel. And Gabriel’s wings had turned a golden color. The ranking was complete. Gold and bronze.

Castiel wondered what his wings would have looked like. Perhaps silver, to match his wedding ring. He could hardly imagine such a strange sight.

He was glad that he chose Dean instead.

————

Dean was surprised it took a week to have a realization.

And that realization was this: Cas would do anything to make him happy.

They had switched roles over the past few days. Cas was being incredibly attentive, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by the eagle-eyed wayward sisters, Jo, and Charlie. Cas poured him coffee every morning, baked apple pie for him, and passed him extra food at dinner. And sure, Cas usually did those things when he could, but this was different. Cas did these actions purposefully, looking at him a second longer than normal, putting more effort into the little things that appeased him.

He also sat a tad closer to Dean, Cas’s aura of warmth and softness caressing Dean’s skin tentatively. Dean felt Cas’s angel grace swirling in his soul and couldn’t stay mad at his husband for long.

Cas made a mistake. It happens. It took Dean a few days to make sense of it, of why Cas acted the way he did.

That night, Cas a chasm away in their bed, Dean whispered, “come here, darlin’.”

Cas turned on his side, the sheets shifting. “Are you sure?”

“I wanna hold you. Come here.”

Cas’s eyes shined in the darkness as he went to Dean’s side. The hunter encircled his arms around Cas’s hips, the seraphim’s head resting against Dean’s heart. Dean leaned down and dropped a kiss into Cas’s hair. He laid his cheek there, inhaling the sweet scent of Cas’s shampoo.

After a deep breath, Dean said, “thank you for being patient with me. I know this is silly, making you tiptoe around me for a week. It took me a few days to accept that you’re becoming more human than even you realize. Getting drunk for no reason is a human thing, Cas. I can’t be mad at you for that. I will always forgive you. You’re my husband, and I love you more than any language can quantify.”

Cas exhaled. “I was scared for a while there. I suppose that makes me more human, too.”

Dean chuckled. “Now kiss me.”

Cas kissed him, and everything was set to rights again.

**Author's Note:**

> The next work will be a special edition to the series focusing on the bunker. It will be out sometime next week! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
